


Keluarga

by Danisa Ishaq (quinnepax)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnepax/pseuds/Danisa%20Ishaq





	1. Perlawanan

Anggota keluarga berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Terdakwa sudah siap, wajahnya sudah tertutup dan ia sudah terikat beberapa meter dari api unggun.

Ini adalah waktunya Ibunda memberikan pelajaran.

Dalam momen yang penting ini, tentu saja, Ibunda tidak akan memilih untuk mengajarkan anaknya yang paling kuat.

Ia akan memilih yang paling lemah.

"Shira!" panggil Ibunda.

Shira, anggota keluarga paling baru, berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Tangannya ia masukkan ke lipatan roknya, memegang kuat-kuat pisau yang ia gunakan sehari-hari.

Ibunda berjalan mendekatinya, hendak memberikan kapak pusakanya pada Shira.

Akan tetapi, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, perempuan ringkih itu menaikkan suaranya untuk melawan Ibunda.

"Aku tidak mau." ucapnya bergetar.


	2. Lakukan Atau Mati

Ibunda tidak terkejut dengan perlawanan dari Shira. Bagaimanapun juga, Shira belum terbiasa dengan tradisi keluarga mereka.

"Dengar. Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan." ujar Ibunda tegas, "Aku juga tidak peduli bagaimana orangtuamu mendidikmu. Sekarang, kau bersama kami dan kami lah keluargamu."

Ibunda menambahkan dengan tajam. "Jangan lemah!" serunya, menyodorkan gagang kapak ke Shira.

"Aku tidak mau." ulang Shira. Suaranya yang halus masih bergetar. Penolakannya kuat, namun kedengarannya seperti tangisnya akan pecah kapan saja.

Ibunda teguh mengajarkan anaknya yang terlemah itu. "Ini adalah kesepakatan keluarga." kata Ibunda.

"Lakukan, atau kau bukan bagian dari kami lagi." ancamnya.

Shira tahu, ini sama saja lakukan atau mati. 

"Aku tidak mau!!" pekik Shira, bersiap mengeluarkan pisau dari lipatan roknya.


	3. Membunuh atau Dibunuh

Pilihannya hanyalah membunuh atau dibunuh, Shira tahu, dan Shira sudah siap untuk membunuh.

Shira tidak akan sanggup melukai orang lain, tentunya. Yang akan ia bunuh adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia akan melakukannya dengan pisaunya.

Namun, sebelum Shira bisa mengeluarkan pisuanya, sebuah suara menyelanya.

"Ibunda!" seru suara nyaring dari sisi lain api unggun. Pemilik suara itu menampakkan dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki tinggi.

Melihat gerak-gerik Shira yang mencurigakan, lelaki bernama Ruz itu bergerak. Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tersembunyi, ia memberi isyarat agar Amaria, yang semula duduk di sisi Shira, untuk menghampiri Shira.

Wajah Shira pucat pasi.

Shira yakin, jika ia ketahuan membawa pisau, ia akan dicurigai hendak menyerang Ibunda. Ia bisa dihukum mati.

Shira menarik napas panjang. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah siap untuk mati, tidak peduli dengan tangan siapa.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Amaria merangkul Shira dengan kuat, menahan tubuh Shira.


End file.
